phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/December 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in December 2010 are archived here. for December 2010 Selected quotation Support # I've never even seen that episode and I think this is funny! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # The first time I watched this on the computer, I had trouble breathing from laughing hard. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 21:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # LOLOLOLOLOLOL I wonder what Phineas thought it was. XD Phineas: Sounds like you're flooding it. Ferb:I'm not flooding it. 23:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah this part is EPIC I so Support it. - From: 22:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) # Downright hilarious. Kangi 05:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) # funniest line one of the best. PerrythePlatypus 21:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) # I watched this part of the episode on YouTube, laughed, hit rewind JUST to see it again, then laughed AGAIN. It's so funny XD Till now, I'm still wondering what Phineas saw on Ferb's upside-down plan :P -Anonymous P&FT Fan :) 08:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # I could imagined what phineas saw . . . LOL ROLF HAHA HOHO HIHI ( many years later ) HEHE! 12:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) # this is Ferb-tastic! Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # What episode is this from? ## PnF Christmas Vacation —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) # Look at the blueprints and turn your computer upsidedown. Result : 9 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # good quote. It's better then the rest... Maplestrip 17:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: This doesn't even make any sense! Hilarious for that reason. 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I do like this quote. Iloveferb34 12:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # This one is complete nonsense and thats what makes it brilliant! - 20:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # This quote is epic and makes no sense whatsoever!!!! -Sakura Clow 19:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) # How are they suppost to be scores? Epic because of that.Ferb The Brit 13:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Good quote it makes no sense which makes it great!! — MrsFerbFletcher 02:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Hilarous! Ferb's face was priceless! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #Bulgarian Folk Dancing. The only dance with an exoskeleton that can increase Folk Dancing Ability 100 times. Blah, Blah, Blah, Mitch! Ughh, I've become my mother 20:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #LOL!! that's the first time Phineas has disagreed with Ferb on camera ( since the self destruct button in hail doofania! was disagreed on but off camera. 21:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This is good than anyone else. michelpacheo1 19:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Love This. -Fireside Girl Susie Im A Girl Not A Boy! 21:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # I can Fit 1 more! -Phineas Finn 14:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) # S.U.P.P.O.R.T....T.H.IS - 16:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If i would like this better 19:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # l Like This - 21:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # Not Good. 16:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Which episode was this? Reply by putting it in the quote or telling me on my talk page. I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 23:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ## Later: thank you. same person as the requestor. - Bigpboy # Cool -drewhot709 17:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) # Awsome Dude! -Fireside Boy Troop1234 15:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Boy Troop 1234 # C.O.O.L -Jaroda1 19:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) # Good. Better Than all The Quotes. - 10:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) # I love it! -Michel Out ..Peace! 17:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) # Ok. - Phineas +Katie 21:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) # A.S.O.M.E Best Than All Quotes - Django Marin Brown 18:17, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # Awsome O - 19:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC)peace # awsome. -Isabella Is Walking on Sunshine 20:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) # Look At This 100000%100000. -Phineas Finn 19:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) # Fine. -Jeremy Breaks his heart with Candace 16:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Result : 4 support, 3 oppose, 12 comments that appear to be votes in support => not featured ---- Nominated Support # HAHA! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 21:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Lol, best one here :P There is no such thing as a better quote than this one "where's Perry? [[User:Maplestrip"]] 08:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Kinda long of a phrase, don't you think? Doofinc 01:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 2 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This is very, very, very, very, ( 10 verys after..) very funny. It has to be the quote of the month. -Felopas 23:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) # Doofenshmirtz makes it a highlight for the show. 01:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # "Now put it back down and do it again." I Looooooooooove it ! 12:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote. It has to win. - Perrytheplatypusaddict 21:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) # This quote was hilarious! It like, totally totally totally has to win! -PerrythePlatypus5 05:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This only aired in the western hemisphere so far. I would wait a while until more countries get this episode. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Which episode was this from? ## Look at the instructions. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 22:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Result : 5 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # All of the quotes suggested are all funny, including this one, but this quote seems more appropriate since we celebrate Christmas every December. Hayaku14 10:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # In response to Prettypink123, the quote did not win for October and it would be perfect for December. - I'mxoxme November 8, 2010 (UTC) # This one is just PERFECT for December!!!! - Fireside Girls 46231 22:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) # This one fits really well for next month. It is short and simple. --Firesideboy 02:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) # Perfect! 01:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) # Just wonderful. Fangoriously 02:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This has been used in the October Nominations already. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 15:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 6 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # love this one. -Phineas18 09:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Wasn't this already nominated in October? -Sakura Clow 12:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ## Yes, yes it is. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ## Uh i think you mean " Yes, yes it was" ## It was,but didnt win. -Phineas18 09:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Man, this is the most funniest quote by far....real far. User:redsox1099 THE CURSE HAS BEEN BROKEN!!! 23:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) # XD Dad you know he's not here right? Priceless! Phinanie 00:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # I just love that Dr. Doofenshmirtz thinks everything is Perry's fault. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This is funnier as a scene, not a quote. -Sakura Clow 12:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 3 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose. # Nahh, I don't like it one bit. That's rude. 13:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Enter comment here Result : 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This was very funny, because it shows Norm has emotions and it's as if Doof and Norm are a married couple. -RobberBaron 21:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I believe this has already won before. RexTheRobin Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured